Advances in integrated circuit, computing, networking and related technologies have led to wide spread implementation of consumption of services over networks. For example, Google® has disclosed efforts on a project called Physical Web, based on services that are identified by broadcasts to UE apparatuses, such as smart phones, through wireless communications from beacon apparatuses. These beacon apparatuses broadcast beacon signals that contain information about the services of various service providers associated with the beacon apparatuses. Currently, these broadcast messages are limited in size, therefore limited in the information they provide. Often, the metadata information about the service merely includes a uniform resource locator (URL) that points to a webpage where more data on the service may be available.
In scenarios where several beacon apparatuses are located in the same proximity, a UE apparatus may receive messages from multiple such beacon apparatuses. The user of the UE apparatus may wish to see a list ranked based on proximity of the respective services to the UE apparatus. In legacy implementations, this ranking is based on the beacon signal strength as received by the UE apparatus, where a stronger signal strength may indicate a closer service. However, in some situations the location of natural or man-made features in an area may interfere with the beacon apparatus signal strength and may cause it to not be a reliable indicator of the proximity of the service. For example, a structure between a beacon apparatus sending a signal about a service to a UE apparatus may attenuate the signal resulting in a signal strength indicating that the service is further away in relation to other services than it actually is. In another example, one or more structures may provide a waveguide situation that lowers the attenuation of a signal, resulting in a signal strength indicating that the service is closer in relation to other services than it actually is.